Gimme Your Love
by ttaomblr
Summary: 'Ketahuilah.. Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari kejauhan.. Menatapmu yang sedang menatap orang lain. Menatapmu yang sedang tersenyum pada orang lain. Mencintaimu yang telah mencintai orang lain. Dan aku Do Kyungsoo. Bukan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menggapai Chanyeol-ku yang mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun. YAOI! CHANSOO/CHANBAEK! [Chapter 1]


** [Ttaomblr's Present…]**

Cast : - Do Kyungsoo  
- Park Chanyeol  
- Byun Baekhyun  
- And All Member EXO-K

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Kyungsoo and All Member EXO is Mine/? Haha don't bash :p

Warning : YAOI! , OOC maybe, typo, dll

**.**

**.**

**.**

And the Title is…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gimme Your Love]**

**-Chapter I-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Read if you Don't Like!**

**No BASH please!**

**And..**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Ketahuilah.._

_Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari kejauhan.._

_Menatapmu yang sedang menatap orang lain._

_Menatapmu yang sedang tersenyum pada orang lain._

_Mencintaimu yang telah mencintai orang lain._

_Dan aku Do Kyungsoo. Bukan seorang Byun Baekhyun._

_Aku tidak bisa menggapai Chanyeol-ku yang mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ya hyung, kau hobi sekali melamun! Ayo cepat kita sudah telat 5 menit"

Perkataan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Mata itu kini menatap Sehun dengan sedikit lemas.

"uh arraseo hun" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Jujur, ia sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Tapi, ia harus tetap mengikuti kegiatan hari ini. Pasalnya, hari ini grupnya, EXO akan melakukan talkshow di salah satu program TV ternama di korea.

Mungkin karena EXO merupakan grup rookie yang sekarang sedang naik daun, maka SM mengharuskan semua member hadir dalam talkshow kali ini, apapun kondisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan sedang tidak enak badan" Tanya Suho khawatir. Sebagai Leader EXO K, ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua anggotanya.

"ah gwaenchana hyung, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja dan sekarang mungkin sudah agak membaik" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"kau serius?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita bersiap sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, arra?" tegas Suho memperingatkan yang lainnya. Ia harus berjiwa pemimpin disini, karena ia seorang Leader.

Semua hanya memberikan jawaban lewat anggukan, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk lemah, sedetik kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya. '_Bahkan, Chanyeol hyung sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan aku' batin Kyungsoo tersenyum. Miris._

**.**

**.**

**.**

" ah aku capek sekali yeol, ajak saja Suho hyung sana aku ingin istirahat" keluh Baekhyun dan kemudian melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat diganggu oleh Chanyeol. Ia butuh istirahat. Seharian penuh EXO melakukan aktitas yang sangat menguras tenaga. Dan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

" ish hyung, sebentar saja, temani aku menonton film kajja" rengek Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah hampir terlelap itu.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar sebelah, kamar Kyungsoo sambil menggerutu.

"Yak aish hyung!"

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun pergi dan menolak permintaanya menonton film itu tampak kesal. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu beristiratnya dengan menonton film bersama Baekhyun. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

Akhirnya dengan putus asa ia memutuskan untuk menontonnya sendirian. Menonton film horror. Sendirian.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang TV, Chanyeol melihat temannya tergeletak tidak nyaman diatas sofa. Matanya tertutup sementara nafasnya terdengar sangat berat.

"Kyungsoo, ireona…" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang ia anggap 'hanya teman'.

Awalnya Chanyeol berniat untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo . Tetapi melihat tidurnya yang sangat pulas serta tak jarang bibir Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah dengkuran kecil yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sangatlah lelah, Chanyeol pun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Dengan hati-hati, ia sedikit menggeserkan kepala Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan sedikit celah untuk duduk. Kemudian dengan tenang menonton film horror favoritnya. Ia agak bersyukur karena ia tak sendiri di ruang ini, ada Kyungsoo yang secara tidak sadar telah menemaninya walau jiwa Kyungsoo sendiri sedang tidak ada bersamanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol merasa teman disebelahnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Awalnya ia tak peduli. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, entah ada dorongan darimana, tangan Chanyeol mengangkat pelan kepala Kyungsoo dan menyenderkannya ke paha Chanyeol. Saat itu ia baru merasa bahwa temannya itu sedang demam. Suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi sangat terasa dipaha Chanyeol.

"huh kau demam" bisik Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CHANYEOL-AH BANGUN! Kau ini lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" geram Suho kesal melihat adiknya masih bergulat dalam mimpinya yang entah apa.

Perlahan, mata Chanyeol membuka sempurna. Ia mengucek matanya sekali dan baru menyadari bahwa hari telah pagi. Ternyata semalam ia terlalu lelah dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

"mian hyung, aku semalam begadang" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan acara membuka tutup matanya.

"sudahlah, hyung hanya tidak ingin kau terbiasa bangun telat, lagian hari ini kita akan berlibur" perkataan Suho jelas membuat semua mata yang berada disana membulat.

"Ya hyung, jinjja? Hyung sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah gembiranya. Siapa yang tidak gembira ketika mendengar kata 'berlibur' ditengah jadwal padat setiap harinya itu kan?

Melihat anggota nya terlihat senang, Suho pun tersenyum, "Ne, hyung baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa kita akan berlibur selama 3 hari di pulau Jeju untuk refreshing" jelas Suho yang makin membuat yang lain terlihat sangat senang.

"Hey bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Mendengar nama 'Kyungsoo' entah mengapa Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kai. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak ada dengan mereka. _'Dia dimana? Bukankah tadi malam-'_

"Ah iya, Mungkin Kyungsoo nanti akan menyusul saat kondisi mulai membaik "-

-"Dimana dia?"

Entah karena apa, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada Suho. Tetapi yang lain terlihat biasa saja. Bukankah menanyakan kabar seorang teman itu hal yang wajar bukan?

"Dia sedang dikamarnya, suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, sepertinya dia demam" jawab Suho dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Oh" dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapi singkat jawaban Suho.

"Ah sudahlah, kalian cepat kemasi barang-barang kalian yang ingin dibawa, sebentar lagi manager akan menjemput kita" tegas Suho diikuti dengan anggukan para member.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol yang sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya dalam koper kini tengah menatap pemandangan luar lewat kaca jendela kamarnya. Entah apa objek yang dilihatnya yang pasti adalah pikirannya yang sedang tidak ada bersamanya. Ia melamun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil mengitari lehernya membuatnya mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak. Baekhyun.

"yeolli, aku senang sekali bisa berlibur denganmu" bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Chanyeol. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya kini tersenyum, "Baekki, sudah tidak marah lagi eoh? Bukannya tadi malam kau marah karena aku mengganggu tidurmu hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk lehernya.

"Ya kau memang menyebalkan! Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berantem untuk hal sepele seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"haha baiklah, kalau itu-"-

-"Maaf"

perkataan Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara orang dibelakangnya.

Ia dan Baekhyun berbalik. Dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo dipintu kamarnya.

'_Anak itu…' _batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Mian mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menundukan kepala.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Pasalnya ini adalah kamarnya dengan Chanyeol. Mengapa Kyungsoo…

"Barang apa Soo-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

"gantungan handphone-ku, waktu itu aku sedang mencari kalian tetapi kalian tidak ada di kamar dan tidak sengaja gantunganku terjatuh" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong.  
Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia sengaja masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang tidak ada hanya untuk mengambil salah satu koleksi foto Chanyeol dilemari mereka dan sialnya gantungan hpnya terjatuh disana. Huh, akan terlihat sangat memalukan nantinya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Masih sama. Ya, masih sama pucatnya seperti tadi malam.

Sedetik kemudian ia membelalakan matanya. _'jangan bilang gantungan itu…..milik Kyungsoo' tebak Chanyeol dalam hati._

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol? Apa kamu pernah melihat gantungan milik Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan Chanyeolnya yang bersikap aneh.

"ah aku pernah melihatnya, tapi sudah aku buang entah kemana" jawab Chanyeol dengan entengnya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya terkaget.

"Ya hyung, itu gantungan kesayanganku! Jahat sekali" keluh Kyungsoo agak berteriak. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo bisa berteriak seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah barang itu sangatlah berharga dimata Kyungsoo.

"Kau tega sekali yeol, ish maaf ya Kyungsoo Chanyeol memang menyebalkan, sudahlah nanti aku akan menggantikannya" ucap Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol-nya itu selalu saja menyusahkannya.

"ah Kyungsoo kau sudah baikan? Bagaimana dengan kondisimu?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang semula sempat kesal dengan Chanyeol kini sedikit tersenyum .

"Ah sudah agak membaik hyung, mungkin nanti aku bisa ikut berlibur dengan kalian" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun masih memperhatikannya. Tapi….ia berharap namja disebelahnya.. yang menanyakan hal itu.

'_Its impossible kyungsoo'batinnya menguatkan diri sendiri._

.

.

.

"HYUNG AKU TIDAK SETUJU!"

Kyungsoo yang masih mengemasih barangnya dikamar terkaget oleh suara teriakan seseorang di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol. Ya, itu suara Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Belum sampai sedetik kemudian terdengar lagi teriakan. Tetapi bukan dari Chanyeol, melainkan dari Suho.

"YA CHANYEOL! KAU HANYA MENUNGGU SEHARI DISINI DAN SETELAH ITU KAU DAN KYUNGSOO MENYUSUL KAMI KESANA! APA MASALAH HAH? JANGAN EGOIS"

DEG.

Kaget. Kyungsoo kaget.

Yang dimaksud Suho tadi bukannya…..

'_aku akan ditinggal oleh mereka disini sampai besok. Dengan Chanyeol hyung. Be-berdua?'tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan detakan jantungnya yang sudah tak lagi normal._

_._

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Riri minta maaf ya, malah bikin fanfic baru sementara yang Stay Or Move itu belum dilanjut hehe mian

Tapi….untuk fanfic ini…..

Yeheeeeeeeettt/? Haha maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang menarik,membosankan, atau kurang dapet feel-nya.

Mungkin itu karena Riri kurang ahli dalam membuat fanfic kali ya T.T

Tapitapitapi semoga aja kalian suka yaah? Setidaknya memberikan komentar/review terhadap fanfic ini^^

Karenaaaaa Riri akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau berkomentar^^ hehehe

Kelanjutannya tergantung readers semua, kalau ingin lanjut mungkin Riri akan liat dari hasil review

Kalau tidak ada yang review alias tidak ada yang minat, yah….sudah..

Tapi kalau nanti Riri bakal lanjutin, ini ceritanya mau gimana?Pilih ya^^

Sad Ending (Chanbaek) atau B. Happy Ending (Chansoo)

Ditunggu jawabannya di kotak review ya temaaan^^ LOVE YOU 3

Sign.

ttaomblr


End file.
